


NSFW RodaNiche NoirLag

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Tegami Bachi
Genre: F/F, M/M, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: NSFW from a Tegami Bachi fic





	NSFW RodaNiche NoirLag

 

**[Temporary Partners 5](https://www.deviantart.com/spiritstar3/art/Temporary-Partners-5-706568441?ga_submit_new=10%3A1507258520) **

**Tegami Bachi  
** \------  
  
"N-Noir..." Lag said, shivering a bit as he looked at the older male, hair and eyes much the same as his own hues and colors. "Shh, hush, you're going to be fine Lag." Noir said gently. The younger male nodded, though he shivered even so. He could already hear Niche moaning and whimpering Roda's name, as Roda moaned and panted too...His face reddened at the sounds. Noir only chuckled, leaning down to kiss his lover then starting to remove clothing. Once he and Lag was sufficiently cloth-less, he smiled down at the smaller male.  
  
Lag glanced up at him, moaning when Noir leaned down to lick his neck, trailing down to suck on one soft pink nub. He gasped when teeth grazed it, arching slightly as his nipple hardened. Noir smirked, moving to the other and giving it the same attention. He soon trailed down to his 'Shindanjuu' and licking the head of it, before sucking on it and even humming a bit to add to the effect, until Lag came. He then rubbed it a bit, getting it partially hardened again, knowing his cock inside could do the rest. He lubed up, comforting Lag as he eased it inside, as this was only their second time.  
  
Lag moaned and whined softly, begging for more when Noir kept going slowly, and soon he was moving quick and hard, making Lag yelp once in awhile. Lag moaned "Ah, Noir, ah, please..." Noir purred at him, and soon found that special spot, to which Lag yelped "Ah! Right there, nnn!" Noir smiled, thrusting into it continually until Lag came with a yelp, cumming himself shortly after as Lag tightened around him. Meanwhile, Roda and Niche had both already came once, but Roda looked at Niche again, tail flicking and ears perked from her soft whitish hair. Niche sighed, saying "You're thirsty, aren't you?"  
  
Roda huffed a bit, just nuzzling Niche then gasping when fingers found their way inside her. Her own fingers moved reflexively to do the same, and the two females moaned as they pleasured each other a second time. They came again moments later, shuddering and panting as they nuzzled each other.  
  
 _and that's that  
End_

**Author's Note:**

> moved for same reasons  
> Niche and Lag are both of age here


End file.
